OJOS EN EL SOL
by Ivett71
Summary: Un songfic de regalo para Anthony en su cumpleaños


**OJOS EN EL SOL **

**Candy veía a través del ventanal de su habitación, c****o****mo la lluvia caía incensantemente esa fría mañana de otoño, tal parecía que el cielo la acompañaba en su tristeza, hacía mucho tiempo que él se habia ido, ¡****l****o extrañaba tanto! ¿por qué se había ido? Ella lo amaba, desde que lo vio en el Portal de las Rosas, con esa sonri****sa**** que la cautivó y su mirada tierna, pero ahora ya no estaba, se había ido, las lágrimas asomaron tan abundantes como la lluvia de otoño.**

**- ¿Por qué Anthony, por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola? ¿Acaso no sabes lo especial que eres para mí? Te extraño tanto y esta lluvia me recuerda tanto a ti, es tu mes, pero tú no estás aquí.**

**Los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Candy: ¿Cómo estás llorona? Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, le había dicho él, sin embargo hoy no podía dejar de llorar**

**- Anthony, es difícil estar sin ti, sólo tengo tus recuerdos, seguiré adelante, no me voy a rendir, te lo prometo.**

Caminar, sin ti, sólo confundiéndome

caminar, así, solo recordándote

pantera herida,

no me rendiré.

**Qué profundo era su dolor, estar separada de él, no, no podía, no debía olvidarlo, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Anthony, ¿qué haría él? Tal vez una fiesta hubiera hecho de estar presente, pero no importaba, ella junto con Stear y Archie habían organizado todo para celebrar su cumpleaños, por supuesto la tía Elroy les había dicho que eso era un disparate, pero aún así los había ayudado, al igual que ellos, la tía también lo extrañaba tanto, eso había hecho sonreír a Candy, quien seguía viendo por la ventana el jardín de rosas de Anthony, sí las rosas también lo extrañaban.**

**- Anthony, nada es lo mismo sin ti, cómo quisiera que regresaras, ¡****M****i corazón te extraña tanto! Te seguiré buscando por todos lados, en el sol, en el cielo, te llamaré, gritaré tu nombre ¡Anthony, por favor regresa! No me dejes sola, haría lo que fuera por ti.**

Para mí, dolor

arañazos en el corazón

para ti, mi amor

lo imposible, lo mejor

y mientras viva, yo te seguiré

Pondré mis ojos en el sol

buscándote, no te puedo olvidar

voces en el mar llamándote,

donde quiera que vas

lágrimas del cielo, llorándote

tienes que regresar

**Tan ensimismada estaba en su monólogo, que no escuchó cuando alguien abrió la puerta, y se acercó lentamente y la tomó por la cintura, al tiempo que le decía:**

**- ¿Estás segura que harías lo que fuera por mí? (su voz sonó dulce, cálida en el oído de Candy)**

**- A..Anthony ¿estás aquí? (preguntó ansiosa, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, y si era así, no quería despertar jamás)**

**- Claro que soy yo Candy, tu Anthony Brower, el chico que te ama y que no te volverá a dejar. (suavemente la voltea y hace que ella lo mire)**

**- (Ella lo abraza y hunde su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Anthony) ¿Cuándo volviste amor? Pensé que ya no regresarías, me sentía tan triste sin ti**

**- Oh vamos amor, (le alza la barbilla) si no me fui para siempre, mi padre quería que estuviera un tiempo con él, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti. ¡Te amo tanto Candy!**

**- ¿Sabes? Los chicos y yo te hemos preparado una fiesta por tu cumpleaños, quería recordarte, pensar que estabas conmigo.**

**- Mi pequeña llorona, fuiste muy valiente al estar sola, me alegra tanto que no perdieras la fe de que****yo regresaría (Se funden en un fuerte abrazo)**

Soledad, valor

día a día, sol a sol

agotar la fe, ya no hay nada que perder

seguir soñando que vas a volver...

**- Pero ya no es un sueño, ¡Tú estás aquí! Oh Anthony cuánto te amo, lo eres todo para mí**

**- Sí, pero no me has respondido ¿en verdad harías lo que fuera por mí?**

**- Claro que sí, haría todo lo que tú me dijeras**

**Anthony la besa suavemente en los labios, ella se sonroja, nunca antes la había besado de esa forma suave y apasionada, él se retira un momento de sus labios, ella nerviosa, sólo alcanza a decir**

**- Anthony, ¿bajamos a la fiesta? Bueno en realidad sólo estaremos Stear, Archie, la tía abuela y yo**

**- Candy, amor, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso tú no?**

**- Por supuesto que sí Anthony, sólo me importas tú**

**- Entonces dejemos que ellos se diviertan en la fiesta, mientras tú y yo nos quedamos juntos.**

**- Pero ¿y la tía abuela, que dirá?**

**- Ella no dirá nada, sabe que este es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños**

**- Oh Anthony**

**Él la vuelve a besar y esta vez ella le corresponde con todo su amor, por fin estaba en brazos de su amado Anthony y sólo eso era capaz de pensar, mientras se dejaba llevar por la dulce pasión en la que Anthony la envolvía.**

Tengo mis ojos en el sol, buscándote,

no te puedo olvidar

voces en el mar llamándote,

donde quiera que vas,

todas las lágrimas del cielo

llorándote, tienes que regresar

F I N

Inspirado en la canción de Jeanette, les dejo el link

.com/watch?v=5dvZCc3ELLw


End file.
